


Spun like a record...Right Round

by CrazyGlitch



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Allspark, Allspark Sam Witwicky, Angst, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Cybertornian cluture, Cybertronian Sam Witwicky, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Matrix of Leadership (Transformers), Maybe some songs in here, More tags to tired, Multi, Prime!Sam - Freeform, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: Sam was dying. It was two years after Chicago and it was all falling apart. His friends were hunted and killed, even the human ones by Cemetery Wind. He got shot and wanted so badly to fix things, maybe do something to prevent this all from happening. Primus, heard his prayer."Then I name you Paradox Prime, Remember the past, cherish the present and change the future."
Relationships: Other Pairings to Come, Sam Witwicky/?
Comments: 65
Kudos: 232





	1. Primus Answered

Sam was dying. It was two years after Chicago and it was all falling apart. His friends were hunted and killed, even the human ones by Cemetery Wind. He got shot and wanted so badly to fix things, maybe do something to prevent this all from happening. Primus, heard his prayer. Same closed his eyes and breathed one last time, smiling as he closed his eyes.............................................A bright light was here. 

"Samuel James Witwicky."

Sam groaned and said, "Yea?"

The voice chuckled and said, "Open your eyes youngling."

Sam did so and jumped in shock as he was in the hands...no Servos of a giant ass mech. He was huge taller than any of the bots and cons he has seen. Glowing a bright blue and white, his optics were so kind and gentle but held so much wisdom, almost like Optimus. 

"Hmm,do you know who I am?"

"no."

"I am Primus."

"Frag." whispered Sam putting his head in his hands. 

Primus gave a deep rumble of a chuckle and said, "Not exactly but I brought you here for a reason."

"I'm dead aren't I? For real this time not like in Egypt?" 

Primus frowned and his optics grew sad, "Yes Sam. You died protecting your friends escape." 

"So what now?" 

"You made a wish and a prayer at the same time. You were chosen by my Original Primes to bare the Matrix for Oprimus to live, and also the Allspark gave you some of its knowledge that never left did it?" Primus smiled knowingly.

Sam sighed and it was true. Even though the map to the Matrix was gone, it left a mark anyway. He could read faster, learn things faster, and could read and write Cybertronian.  
He never told the bots or anyone for that matter, but maybe he should have.

"Don't think of the past youngling, look to the future and with that being said you wanted to prevent this all from happening." 

"I do yea. My friends don't deserve this...not even the cons." 

"Your heart is large and that is what makes you a leader also. My Primes were correct in the virtues of a leader but there is more to it than that as you know. I however, know exactly where and when to send you to help the most and also find yourself a...as you humans call it a 'happy ending'."

Sam sighed and said, "I am still not liking the freaky stuff and alien artifacts hate me." 

"Or really like you." Primus got cheeky with a smirk

Sam gave him a 'really' look.

"Now, for this task Samuel James Witwicky, are you willing to take this on and fix what might be or still become?" asked Primus in a booming voice 

Sam didn't think long at all, "I will."

"Then I name you Paradox Prime, Remember the past, cherish the present and change the future." said Primus and it was getting brighter and brighter then Sam felt a his body collapse and his eyes flood in white.  
______________________________-  
What do ya'll think?!!? Also who should Sam/Paradox be paired with later on? I was thinking Optimus or Megatron as my story will be making Sam much, much older


	2. New Body, New Designation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up and looks in a mirror.

ON CYBERTRON in the Temple of Simfur:  
The priests and priestesses and all that were in the temple felt a pulse. That pulse soon turned into multiple and those that understood ran to where the Allspark was kept. The Cube was pulsing with light and singing so loudly that many of the mechs and femmes could hear it. After a nano-click it stopped. All in attendance were realing from this but were calming down until the Allspark lite up so bright and it shot a surge of its energy into the sky! The Priests and Priestesses bowed low and in awe of the display but they were wondering what had caused such a reaction? 

A few security guards commed various bots about what had happened and alerted the three rulers of Cybertron about the occurrence.

With our favorite Human turned CYBERTRONIAN:

Sam opened his eyes and he felt his body give a whirring sound. He snapped up, sitting and staring at nothing. He feels with his hands and slowly looks down. 

HOLY SHIT!!! I AM METAL!!!

Sam shoots up and stumbles into some metal frames and turns around............................"...is..that...me?" he whispers so softly. He looks at himself in the metal so polished its a mirror. His head (no have to use Cybertronian terms now huh?) helm was like a knights helmet from the middle ages but hinted at Optimus as well. His color was such a dark blue it shined purples and blues in this lighting that he was under. The detailing on his frame was colored white and Matrix blue. As he thought that he felt the Matrix of Leadership in his chest give a rattle and he opened his chest and it floated out, twirling in the air as he moved a few fing...digits underneath it. As the Matrix gave a pulse his detailing of blue flared to life and he felt the Allspark give a responding pulse back which lite up the white of the detailing. 

"Well this is freaky." Sam said to himself and he felt both artifacts give a responding nudge of remorse and slight admonishment. Sam placed the Matrix back in his chest quickly, and continued looking at himself. Honestly, he looked like a Knight in a way ((A/N: think of Optimus in his Knight form in the last movie but bigger)) He felt a sword? No, a sword and a shield on his back and he looked again, he had wings! They were large and from what he could tell of himself, might transform into a very streamlined jet of some kind. 

Sam gave a laugh and granted was wobbly on his feet 'scrap' pedes but with a little guidance from the Allspark in his head, Sam was able to walk fairly quickly. Sam smiled wide and instantly said, "Bumblebee!! Look at this! It's so cool!...." Sam spun around and just as his exuberance came it was gone with crushing agony. His best friend wasn't there. He looked in that mirror finish metal and...damn it...his ey/optics! were playing tricks on him. He swore he saw Bee, Ironhide, Optimus, Ratchet and Jazz and even his human friends and family with him but it was only a memory. 

Sam felt tears well up in his optics and he knew they weren't tears but lubricant, it still hurt to know. Both Artifacts gave a sad but reassuring pulse to him. 

He gave a faint smile in acknowledgement but in the corner of his optic he saw a bright familiar shot of blue in the distance. It looked like, the Allspark gave a confirmation pulse and showed him how to get there. 

Instantly Sam felt better, not perfect, but better. He started to walk and he heard Primus in his helm, "Your body is Ancient youngling. No one has a frame like yours anymore. due to the fact that two of the greatest artifacts reside in you, give you wisdom beyond your years, you will be considered many many mega-vorns old." 

Sam gave a frown and the Matrix gave him a rough guestimate older than Jetfire had been (and we know he knew The Fallen). So in conclusion Sam's frame would have to be considered as old as the Original Primes...almost anyway.

That threw Sam into a loop and he wasn't that old in human terms! He was ignorant and stupid and ... "Kind, brave, loyal. You are what is needed and don't worry. You will have guaidance when necessary. Don't be surprised if you surprise yourself." said Primus and the mecha god faded from his mind. 

Sam gave a sigh and continued walking...no...he wasn't Sam anymore was he? Sam paused one more time and turned behind him in remembrance of what he lost and loved. Saddness crept inside of him but he turned ahead and said out loud..."My name is no long Samuel James Witwicky, I am still that human but my designation is Paradox Prime...to remember the past (he gave one last half look behind him), he took a few steps forward and looked at his own servos, "to cherish the present" he looked towards where the Allspark 'pointed', "And change the Future." 

Paradox Prime started to walk forward and didn't look back.  
_______________________-  
What did you all think?


	3. Commentary from an unlikely source / fun short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short...mostly for fun sakes.

They should have seen this coming. And I'm talking about Primus, the Allspark and the other Primes, plus the Matrix. Sure Sam's/Paradox's body is older than 'dirt' planet (see what I did there?) and has the knowledge of the Primes and the Allspark; Primus giving a little help if need be. But nooo, Paradox has to see everything and anything and the Matrix is an enabler! Primus sure is not helping as he is pleased when Paradox gives compliments on what he sees. 

Let me explain...Sam's mind is still HUMAN!!! Granted, we should have been in Simfur at the Temple AGES AGO!! I mean we could have been there in a solar cycle (one day) as the Seeker fly's or a mega-cycle (four days) or two as one drives...but NO! We are sight seeing. Paradox was only walking! Grrrr!!! I am irritated and banging my metaphorical helm against a metaphorical wall! 

The original Primes gave up and just went with it as even they could understand the wonder and awe of a new place and life. The Matrix (the slagger) is happily twirling away, giving commentary about what we've been past so far..which is not much. We are though getting closer to what the people call the 'slums' and walking very close to the 'dead end'. I am a little nervous about those as the two leaders are trying to make it vanish, it is slow. 

I never did introduce myself, I'm the Allspark. And I am in for a long trip. 

____________  
I thought this up randomly hope you all enjoyed it. Real chapter is next


	4. Walking forward with glances back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a person walks forward in life it doesn't hurt to look back and see where they were to get where they are.

As Paradox walked he could feel both presences of the Allspark and Matrix in his body, giving what seemed to be commentary in there own weird way. For instance he looked to the south and the Allspark mentioned a few city's named of Tarn, Kaon and of Helix. Granted, he didn't have to look in any direction and they were talking a little to him. 

"Will you both shut up? You remind me of Skids and Mudflap." said Paradox out loud, thankfully no one was in sight. 

Both artifacts both gave a feeling of haughtiness and offence. While he felt and heard a booming laugh from Primus in his soul and body. 

"They are both creations of mine and are technically siblings if you think about it. Both similar in age but vastly different in task. I agree however, they sound like those twins but not as bad as the 'Terror Twins'." Primus gave a final chuckle and left

Paradox gave a smile at the mention of the other set of twins and let himself delve into some hear...spark felt memories. 

+++++A few Memories+++++

"Sam! You helped the Terror Twins prank us?!" 

"I like you human. But don't tell anyone."

"I can't believe we did that! Bee, we need to go before the twins kill us both."

"Yo Skids, Sammy here don't believe we the better ones. I say we prove 'im wrong bro."

"Samuel, I remember asking you to not torment Sunstreaker about the 'perils' of human car washes. I know for a fact they are safe but you give good ones so as punishment you are to give him a wash." 

+++++ END Memories++++

Sam jostled at Optimus's voice and shook his head. He wasn't Sam anymore, but a pulse from the Matrix and the Allspark suggested otherwise. 

"We know that the human body is gone. But we wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't who your spirit was. The Primes and Primus chose 'Sam' for his sacrifice, honor, and just himself. You as Paradox will be able to help them even more so but your spirit as Sam is still there Paradox. Don't hide it just transform it into who you are today." The Original Primes murmured to him with pulses of affection and agreement from the two artifacts.

Paradox gave a mental nod and then thought of something else, "Why did both artifacts come with me?"

Primus gave the answer, "Because the Allspark of your time; that resides in you; will reunite with its present counter part. You will also give the Matrix to the one who earns it next."

"WHAT!" 

Primus smiled (Paradox could feel it), "You are a true Prime here, the only one here as Optimus is not one yet. He is ruler as well as Megatron but Sentinel has the power still and wrongly so. You must be the teacher to Optimus as he was to you. Remember what he taught you and what you taught him when you both met. You are MY servo crafted Prime for this task. You will do well Samuel."

Paradox gave a smile and looked ahead. They were getting closer to a small town? The Allspark said it was equivalent to one but this was on the edge of Iacon which was going in a round about way to Simfur but still. It also mentioned that it was filled with mechs and femmes that were of the lowest caste; Gamma's. Now Paradox was confused and the Allspark explained the Caste System with commentary by everyone else.

"The most high or who are called the Elite or even the Unapproachables (only called that by the lower castes due to not being able to talk to them or anything-Matrix) they consist of the Prime, and High Lord Protector. Now the Senators are caught in the middle of Alpha and Elite (but most consider them Elite just because they act all high and mighty-Solus Prime). The Alpha class would be lords, dukes and such as them. (wealthy entitled fraggers.-Liege Maximo), the class you would have been considered would be the Delta class. They were like middle working class for humans but there is an upper and lower caste of Delta (there is for all of them except the Elite and the Gammas.-Onyx Prime) Shut up, and finally the Gamma's," The Allspark gave a sigh, "they are the ones that are unwanted, the ones that are placed in the slums, ghetto's and the dead end. No one wants them around, doing the jobs that no one wants to do." No one gave a comment on that

Paradox grew sad. No wonder why Megatron and Optimus were trying to work so hard. That is just a stupid labelling system for the rich to get richer and everyone else to suffer.   
A thought popped into his helm, "So I am technically an Elite? Correct?" 

All gave a mental nod of agreement and it was Alchemist Prime who gave the response, "Yes, and it can be a hindrance to you. You are untouchable to many (in theory and in reality), they will fear you and your power. You can mean death to anyone in the caste system." 

The underlying hint was there, be wary.

Now Paradox thought as he was walking closer to this small Gamma town and a very Sam thought came to mind, "I want to meet them." He was given more mental nods of approval. The Allspark gave one but it was a little hesitant. Oh, well.

___________________  
So it begins. A long walk to the Temple that could have taken a short flight or drive. Thanks for reading!


	5. In the Gamma town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam/Paradox makes it to the town. What will happen? No idea.

Sam was within yelling distance and he happened to spot a few...kids? No sparklings and younglings playing just a few yards in front of him. They were covered in dirt, grim and dents. But they played happily, without a care in the world. He gave a contented sigh to the sight and the Allspark gave one as well. It was nice seeing them happy. 

He was much closer now and was about to call out but they spotted him. He stopped. They stared at him with wide optics and shaking frames. Why were they scared of him? Oh, yes..the caste system. All of them stood up slowly from where they were playing and took off running. Except for a small mechling that as Sam looked closer, he gasped and the Allspark gave a sad keen in his head, the Matrix was still; the little one didn't have a leg. The poor thing was chirping and whirring cries of terror, trying to crawl away as the others ran to the village. It was survival for a Gamma. 

The mechling curled in on itself as tightly as it could and waited. He could hear the anguished cries of his carrier and sire in the distance but against an Alpha mech? No chance.   
The massive mech's pedes got louder until he was right beside him. Waiting for the end. But the most gentle of touches came to his helm and he gave a purr, loving the helm pats. 

Paradox was deeply saddened by the fear from the sparkling (he was almost a youngling but not yet). He gave a reassuring pat and caress that his mom would do for him. Paradox gave a small smile as beautiful blue optics looked into his. The mechlings optics grew wider and stared. Paradox grew a little unnerved but shrugged and picked up the sparkling in one servo, carrying him to the village. 

As they drew closer, Sam concluded it was a village and not a town. Due to its size and mobile nature. He chuckled and the sparkling whirred in delight at feeling the strong rumble thru its fragile frame. The others had gathered in the front while Paradox saw the adults in the front and the younglings and sparklings hidden behind them. He would have frowned but they were wise as they did not know him. 

He stopped just a few steps away from them, all optics were on him, ranging from fear to hatred. He uncurled his arm from the little one he carried and said, "Whose sparkling is this?" 

No one wanted to answer but angering a mech of status was never a good idea. Two came forward, a mech and femme. Both grit covered and rusty, both were about the size of Bumblebee but had pieces of armor missing and the mech had an optic gone. Their armor was heavy looking but boxy, (think of Hound from G1). 

"We are his sire and carrier. My designation is Lancer and this is Steelrims." it was the Femme who answered and the Mech gave a small nod looking at his sparkling in the strangers arm. 

"I am sorry if I startled your children but I am heading to Simfur. Would you be able to direct me towards it?" asked Paradox and he could feel their emotions of awe and slight fear once more...was there something wrong with his voice? 

Paradox handed the sparkling to Steelrims who hastily grabbed his mechling with an engine rumble. Sam couldn't help it, "I can fix his leg, if you would like?" 

That got some stares and was answered by another femme who had gold optics, "What would your price be?! We are Gamma's we have nothing but each other to survive." 

"I ask for nothing." 

That got a few guhuffs. But it was Steelrims who said, "Would you be able to help him?"

Paradox nodded with a grin. "Alright." said Steelrims and both walked to their small home. While everyone else lingered outside waiting for what would be the inevitable. 

\-----___

Paradox looked at the mechlings stump and knew that it had to have been chopped off by someone. The Matrix and Allspark gave a growl in anger to what was done.   
"How did this happen?" he asked the parents

"...It was Enforcers. We were driven out of a Slum and my sparkling was hurt before we could get him to safety." said Lancer bringing a cup of very low grade energon.

Sam asked for no more. 

Now, how he knew that he could fix it was the Allspark. It was willing to help heal and would do so. "Do you have any spare parts for his leg?" asked Paradox looking around

"We were able to save parts of his original leg. Nothing more than this." said Steelrims holding a very badly damaged leg. Sam thought of Bee at Mission City. Resolve was with him, "It won't take me long, if you wish you may leave and wait outside." Both left without a word, Paradox/Sam questioned why but he knew, you don't question your betters.

___TIME SKIP___  
Steelrims and Lancer passed outside and the whole village waited...

They all got ancy after they saw that beautiful blue light come from the home, a soft melody with it and then silence. 

The Sire and Carrier were just about to go in until the Alpha came out with a smile and looked back giving a chirp. They all looked and a little blurr ran towards them whirring and clicking happily. 

Steelrims and Lancer broke down and held, carressed their walking sparkling! He was walking again! The others were in awe as most deemed it unfixable. 

The one resposible walked towards them and said, "He might be sore for a few cycles, so don't let him exert to much. I left some other instructions inside." 

Paradox was about to walk away when Lancer came up and shoved a very crud cup into his servos. "Have some energon. We owe you for our sparklings future." 

All that gathered knew the price was going to be steep, but their children were precious. 

The Alpha laughed and said, "No price just did it because I could help him." A mech came forward a little taller than the others and said, "Simfur is a little to the west of here, but go straight ahead there will be signs and such along the way." 

Paradox smiled, "Thank you." He sipped the energon and gave the empty cup back to Lancer, "Thank you for the fuel. I best be on my way." 

Paradox walked away but as he was at still yelling distance as he heard a yell at him, "WHAT IS YOUR NAME!!!" He turned around and it was Steelrims, with most of the village waiting for a reply, he roared back, "PARADOX PRIME!" He turned and walked away. 

____With the village___

Steelrims watched as the strange Alpha left and was pulled from his thoughts as his mechling, Jumps, ran towards him happily. "We didn't get his name." mumbled Chromerims his sister mentioned. Steelrims shot towards where that mech walked off towards and saw that he could yell at him still to be heard, "WHAT IS YOUR NAME!!!"

The mech turned around and replied, "PARADOX PRIME!" 

The whole village was stunned, "Did he say Prime?" a youngling spoke up

"That was a Prime. An Elite, an Unapproachable, he spoke to us like he didn't care." 

They all saw the symbols on his frame and his optics, his voice to was that of a Prime. 

"Maybe hope has come again." said a Mech with his servo in another Mechs servo

They all agreed that if he was a real Prime, hope would be back again.  
_________________________________  
What did you all think? I hope it makes sense please be kind.


	6. Fast pass tourist/Temple Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well for all intents and purposes Sam/Paradox is a tourist for a while. Then on to the Temple of Simfur

After that Gamma town, Paradox walked towards a massive city and wished he had a camera. A nudge from the Allspark said he could take 'photos' with his eyes and store them in his memory files. As he walked along he met more mechs and femmes, younglings, sparklings and even the elderly. All castes except those of the Elite and Alpha class of course. He traveled along the winding roads and towering buildings as he got closer to the city he was supposed to be in. 

He took photos of everything he wanted and happily conversed with anybot that would. He let sparklings climb up on him and hang off his wings, talked to the oldest of the towns and cities he passed through and learned their wisdom. Even got to drank some low grade energon that was offered to him buy a Gamma femme who was watching a group of sparklings. 

The more he walked and mingled the more he was talked about. Hope rang from sparks and those that saw him sent holos to friends and family about this Paradox Prime. Paradox lost track of time while the Allspark was giving an almighty hissyfit. Primus meanwhile was happy to give him a tour of his creations. The Gammas couldn't help but stare at the Elite mech that was carrying a sparkling in one servo and tickling another with the other servo. Why would an Untouchable? An Unapproachable be near them? All the mech had to do was give a smile and soon it felt like Primus himself washed away their troubles just for a little while.

Now it was about a week later when Paradox Prime Entered the city of Simfur and as soon as his pede stepped inside the limits the temple came to life.

IN SIMFUR TEMPLE

The Allspark (present form of the cube) started to glow and sent a pulse of its light forwards, no one present realizing it was a signal for a location. Those present bowed low and marveled at this activity. 

A certain young Prime and his brother the High Lord Protector were inside as well conversing with a few of their friends as they felt the gentle pulse. 

"I have a feeling something is coming Megatron." said Optimus to his brother 

"You maybe right Optimus. I will make sure the peremiter is clear and those around us are safe." replied Megatron in that gruff, gravely voice

"No. I don't think it will hurt us." The Prime replied placing a servo on the massive shoulder.

Megatron growled, "Very well, but I will have our friends be prepared, and I as well." 

Optimus gave a smile, "I would expect nothing less, brother."

WITH PARADOX

Paradox felt the pulse and he he heard the Allspark inside of him give a happy pulse and the matrix itself gave off a pulse as well. He didn't notice but his white and blue detailing and glyphs glowed at the pulses. His optics glowed a bit brighter as he hastened his steps towards the temple. 

Mechs and Femmes moved out of the massive mechs way and they stared at him. He looked like a Prime. Like from the Original texts (that they could see).   
Word was spreading fast and Sam was now realizing he might not be fast enough. 

"Sam, I will help you transform into your flight mode." Primus whispered to him 

Paradox nodded and let the motions carry him naturally. His frame transformed into an elegant and deadly looking jet. He'll find out he looks like a Star Wars rebel fighter soon enough (Think Luke Skywalkers figher but bigger, faster, sharper, and more streamlined). He shot off towards the Temple and as he flew, updates were given to those that were inside the temple. A fast, deadly looking form was heading straight towards them. Megatron ordered some to hide and stay hidden as snipers, some hidden in plain sight while the most loyal and their friends gathered around their Prime and Protector. 

Primus gave a little advise before Paradox went in, "Sam, be careful. There are those that will try to kill you and those that want to help you." Paradox nodded but a very teenage thought came to his mind...Primus gave a laugh and smiled, "Have fun youngling. But still be wary." Paradox smiled back and as he neared the doors he entered and transformed midair. Doing a flip and having landed the super hero pose, his massive sword in servo and his shield by his side. His glyphs glowing brilliant blue and the Matrix's lines glowing white.

Those that were in the front of the temple gapped at this mech. They could feel the power coming off of him and many went to their knees and looked down as instinct took over.   
A small yellow mech was watching in fascination and he heard the cube singing but also the singing coming from the mystery mech that walked towards the Allsparks doors.   
He gave a calming intake and stepped out and forward. "Who are you stranger?" 

The mech looked at him startled but smiled and said, "My name will be given later, but who are you?" 

Bumblebee quivered at the strong, powerful voice of this mech. His voice was gentle and firm but had kindness in it, "My name is bumblebee sir."   
The massive mechs optics sparkled brightly and he replied, "Would you be so kind as to escort me inside?"   
Bumblebee gave a hesitant nod but those glyphs that were on the mech did not lie and he was now very suspicious. "Alright." Bumblebee replied and soon both of them were walking inside to the Cube's chamber.  
_____________________________________________  
What ya'll think? Maybe not my best but I've got multiple stories in my head at once.


	7. The intro of Paradox Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

Paradox couldn't believe it was Bee that was escorting him to the Allspark. Bee and the others rarely talked about Cybertron when he had asked but when they answered the stories they shared opened his eyes and his mind. Optimus would actually smile for a bit when he told stories of himself and Megatron but he would grow very quiet and become depressed. Ratchet and Ironhide gave some amusing stories but both clammed up when he asked about crushes or having a girlfriend or boyfriend. Bumblebee mentioned he guarded the Allspark and was in training for something but he never told him what. "Well, maybe they can have more good memories." thought Sam as he walked beside Bee.

(A/N: if you are wondering why I am changing between Paradox and Sam is because they could be considered two different people or personalities. However, they are also the same person as Paradox is the Cybertronian version of Sam but Sam is the conscious and mostly the personality of the mind and body.) 

The room that held the Allspark was grand and giant. It sparkled and shone. So much light was inside and as Paradox looked a few extra guards. "lol." thought Sam but he got serious as he knew he was a threat and that his form was deadly. Bumblebee however, was gestured to follow a mech that was standing to the side. Bee looked at the mech, "It's alright I have it from here. Thank you." The mech rumbled calmly glancing at the mech that motioned to Bee

Paradox sighed but walked directly to the giant ass cube. He completely forgot how huge it was. But he got an internal smack on the head by the cube for the remark. He gave and internal cheeky grin. The Allspark sighed and gave up. As he walked, he saw noticed there were energy signatures hidden behind pillars and the ceiling. "Snipers?" thought Paradox as he walked to the Cube. "A precaution. You are an unknown child, and a dangerous one at that." replied Liege Maximo grinning

He was about to the Cube when he heard that punk ass BITCH SENTINEL PRIME say, "Who are you that walks so callously in here?! I am Prime here and you should show your respect towards me! Those markings you carry are nothing!" 

Pardox/Sam stopped and his EM field gave off a very dangerous air with a hint of menace, he growled out, "I care not who you pretend to be false one. Now be silent and walk away." 

Many choked on air, a few mouths fell open and slammed shut. Sentinel looked flabbergasted. But Sentinel shook himself and now this was what Sam was waiting for, "Oh yes, you bastard. Draw your weapon, I'll fight and kill you for what you did." he thought visiously but the Allspark started to glow and the part inside of him nudged him towards his present/past self. Paradox internally sighed and reached his servos and touched the cube. 

It glowed so bright and so did his body. All the markings that he carried glowed and his sword and shield glowed as well. The Allspark inside of his mind went towards its past/present self and merged. Lightning bolts shot off the cube making everyone fall back into a safer distance. Those that were watching started to fall on their knees in fear and awe, one white, blue and silver mech who was watching from above started to record the events and had a few others as well. This was something new.

The lightning show was over in a few clicks and soft blue light emerged and caressed Paradox in gratitude and sadness. "I am so sorry for what was. But as I am here, what was will not become and what shall happen will be made right. The Fallen shall rise but shall be destroyed and given to Primus for judgement and Quintessa shall be as well. No one shall revive them, they will be dust. Sentinel shall pay as well when it is time. (Unless he speeds it along) I will help where I am able, and hopefully a true Golden Age will begin and stay." Paradox finished his Prime decree but only the Allspark heard as he spoke in the Language of the Primes and it was whispered so no one heard the names, but they felt it. 

Megatron and Optimus along with their loyal friends stood stock still. Most had a weapon ready to activate except for Ironhide, his were out just not armed yet. It was an unexpected source that asked the question, "What is your designation?" it was Optimus who said it much to the dismay of the others as it got the dangerous mech to look right at him with his unusual optics that were still glowing from the Allspark. 

The mech gave a gentle smile, straightened himself and proudly said, "I am Paradox Prime." 

\---------------------------------  
What do you all think?


	8. Say what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not going as it was planned.

When Paradox proudly proclaimed his name, the cube glowed and sent tendrils of light towards him flowing around his frame in a hug of acceptance and approval. In reality there have not been any True Primes for a long time, one that held the Matrix of Leadership. The mechs and femmes present knelt down and bowed their helms and some even prostrated themselves in respect and fear. Even Sentinel bowed low as this was a True Prime (though he wasn't happy about it). The lights faded but the lines and glyphs on Paradox's frame stilled glowed lightly, just enough to be seen and recognized. His optics also were brighter and showed a lightning effect (the Prime blue but with white lightning like lines making themselves present). 

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that this mech, Paradox Prime was real. But, Paradox felt some emotions that he traced to a standing stock still (holy crap he's young) Optimus Prime and Megatron. With a few faces he recognized. Prowl, Ironhide, Barricade, Jazz was up hiding in a shadow on the ceiling; Soundwave even but he was hiding behind a pillar. He frowned as he looked at them all causing Megatron (of all mechs....no this Megatron is good) to step protectivley in front of Optimus and the others (he was still the largest of them all being only a few inches shorter than Paradox). Dread, fear, and despair was what Paradox felt coming from...Optimus...why? Paradox was confused, Optimus was the Prime and Megatron Lord High Protector. Just because he was a Prime didn't mean anything. The Matrix gave a small nudge. Paradox quirked an optic ridge causing the small group to tense up. 

The Matrix explained in images and feelings. One prime and Lord High Protector, Optimus not formally a Prime but accepted, his friends and brother love him and believe him Prime. Unknown shows up, causing chaos and being accepted whole by Allspark. The images and agreements from the Cube and the 13 confirmed it. Paradox Prime outranked them all. He had the power to offline Sentinel (in due time) Optimus (NEVER) Megatron (been there done that) and everyone of Optimus's followers (family). He commanded Cyberton now not any of them anymore. "Well, shit." thought Paradox but Primus sent a calming voice to his head, "I chose you for a reason Sam. Teach as you were taught before. Give the Matrix when he is ready." Paradox thought about the Matrix and had an idea (he was going to pull a King Solomon...not the exact same way but the wisdom will still be there). Unfortunantly, that plan had to be on hold as Optimus was walking forward with a lowered helm and steady stride.  
\-----POV CHANGE---  
Now the group that was watching the very powerful Prime, were frantically messaging each other and their other allies, friends and families. If this Prime was going after them (for it was a heinous crime to be a false prime or protector), then they would have to flee, fight or die. Optimus was going numb in shock. Here was a Prime worthy of rule as the Allspark itself shown so bright in acceptance. The self-doubt was making an appearance, all he had was a glyph or two that was a coincidence. Sentinel only accepted him due to being asked and made to eventually. Optimus had to step down and aside for this Prime. Optimus lowered his helm in submission as he knew he wouldn't survive a fight with this mech. His brother was horrified at his thoughts and was trying to talk to him but Optimus went in front of Paradox Prime and knelt on both his knees and bowed his helm. 

His family, (his brother), made to follow him but he raised a servo, they stopped. Not Megatron though he strode right beside him and knelt beside him. He got a comm, "Whatever happens Optimus, I'll be right beside you." His brothers gravely voice rumbled in his helm. Optimus took comfort in that but wouldn't allow his brother to die as well. He asked him back with the message of protecting the family for him.

\-----REG POV---  
Paradox Prime stared at them both in shock. He was going to ask but he heard Optimus first, "I am Optimus, I humbly ask that you allow me time to say goodbyes to my family, before you pass judgement to myself." Paradox stared in disbelief. The thirteen explained to him what Optimus was doing but he shouldn't have to, he was declared and accepted by the people as a Prime should be, he had a Lord High Protector. Sam never realized how bad Optimus had it in the beginning and all that doubt, no wonder he was the way he was back home.

Paradox flared his wings wide as possible, his stance impeccable and he kept a straight face, "Why do you not call yourself by your title Optimus Prime?" It had taken forever but he recorded his voice a few cycles ago and he sounded so BAMF! A bit of Optimus, Megatron and even Primus was in his voice but now his voice sounded like there were mutliple voices speaking through him, in a way there were. 

Optimus didn't lift his helm but tensed slightly, his brother did as well, those in the shadows were waiting for extraction, "You are a true Prime. I am not, I cannot hold the title your lordship." Optimus put much respect in his words as he could but he couldn't help the slight choke of emotion at the end. 

Sam was not happy, He knew things were different but he will help his past family as they helped him. 

In a shocking move that caused everyone to stare, those that had been kneeling or lying helm down, had gotten to their knees and stared. Paradox knelt down in front of Optimus (Optimus was kneeling on the floor while Paradox stood on the platform that held the cube so height difference), and took the young Optimus's face in his servos and gently lifted up his helm to have Optimus look him in the optics. Optimus waited, but felt his friends and brothers surprise and wondered only for a click as he felt a pair of servos on his cheeks and gently nudge his helm up to look into a pair of kind, warm and gentle optics. Optimus stayed stock still as his optics widened at their largest level. 

Paradox asked gently, "Why do you request a goodbye? Do you think you will be killed?" Paradox got his answer as Optimus lowered his optics. 

A sigh came from Paradox, "You are a Prime as I am. You have nothing to fear from me Optimus Prime. Your family over there is willing to die for you, willing to attack me and take you to safety. The frantic comms they gave off prove how many love you. And how worthy you are of being a Prime too." 

Sam was pissed, Sentinel was going to die a painful death. Optimus wasn't declared in the temple, as he and Megatron should have been, only declared in the Senate (which wasn't much). 

There were many shocked Em fields and Prowl about glitched. How did this mech know? What is he capable of? 

"Stand up with me Optimus." Paradox said as he let go of Optimus's face

Optimus stood up slowly in shock. In a loud voice Paradox said, "Lord High Protector Megatron step forward and stand beside your brother and Prime." Paradox looked directly at the mech that was formally his enemy as he walked confidently to stand at Optimus's side. Sam was not surprised at the mech that was recording this and sending it over the net. Paradox could feel everyone watching, waiting. 

"Let's give them a show." thought Sam as he got agreement from the Matrix and Allspark

"I was sent here. I was called from my Primus given mission to return home and right wrongs, and aid in a new Golden Age! Ignorance is not bliss, and this ignorance shall be fixed! All are created by Primus and created equal! (thank you Jefferson and now thank you Optimus) Freedom is the right of all sentient beings! No matter how small or how large, organic or inorganic." 

He could hear pandamonium outside the temple and the Allspark showed him what was happening. Mechs, femmes, sparklings, younglings of all caste and build had gathered. The video feed was playing live and all over. Those in the city had gathered earlier as they had all seen the massive flyer heading towards the temple. Seekers were hovering, creator's or sires held their young on their shoulders or in their arms. Everyone was watching. The Allspark gave him a nudge to continue, if it could it would be eating popcorn.

"I was delcared by Primus Paradox Prime, Bearer of the Matrix of Leadership, Allspark Protectorate, (Primus was giving direction now) and Primus's 14th Prime...(Holy Shit! Primus you glitch!)" Paradox paused and everyone was staring at him in disbelief...he would be having a conversation with Primus when this was over. 

Paradox placed a servo on Megatron and Optimus's shoulder, turning them both around the face the temple, and camera's, "This is Optimus Prime and his brother and fellow leader Lord High Protector Megatron. Optimus is Prime till he returns to the Matrix and after, Megatron is Lord High Protector till he too returns to the Matrix and after. LONG MAY THEY RULE!!!" Paradox's voice echoed with out even having to and those outside and around the planet cheered and celebrated (but those that did not...) He was not surprised at all by the cheers of many around him but he was just happy that Primus gave him some peace, until Paradox got a word with him later. 

And the Allspark was so happy and joyful it glowed again and sent multiple tendrils to wrap around both Megatron and Optimus, creating the glyphs of their rank and their brotherhood. There were tendrils around Paradox as well, congratulating him and offering support. The Matrix gave a little reminding nudge. "oh yea." Paradox thought but decided it should wait as this was enough excitement for one cycle...and he was hungry.

He silently crept away and molded into the shadows. The past Autobots and Decepticons rushed forward and happily greeted their new delcared leaders. Smugness was apparent. Sam smiled, and walked away, no sound came from his pedes as he walked out. But he knew he was being followed by Jazz, this was going to be fun. A little game of cat and mouse would be nice as he went to get some fuel...Macadama's...what? The Allspark sent him a location and a very good oil house's name. "I know that name." whispered Sam as he walked, he had heard it from the bots a few times and when he could get a story out of them. Apparently it was a very good oil house with good service, good energon and treats, and well priced. Paradox gave a sideways glance to where he saw Jazz (who stopped dead at being seen) and gave a suttle helm movement to follow.  
\---------------------  
Well how was it? Also more to come!!


	9. A quick talk with Primus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primus gonna get his aft chewed out

Paradox let the Matrix take over as he played hide and seek with Jazz. He had a god to talk to afterall. The nice thing about being able to talk was that he could be called Sam here.

"You did not tell me anything about this!" Sam said shaking a fist at Primus who just chuckled

"Indeed, I gave you what you needed at the time however, the other titles are true as well. You do bare the Matrix as it has chosen you and you have earned it. The Allspark gave you its knowledge from the piece that was in your shirt from Mission City, and I did hand craft you myself. Your form is one I chose from many possibilities but my own servos created the details and I made you into what your spirit looks like in our form." Primus explained calmly as he held Sam in his servos 

"But you said I am the 14th Prime." Sam replied as he looked up at him confused

"Correct. I created my Original 13 but I also created you as a Prime. Technically everyone else was chosen by me not truly created in what I did for them and you." Primus gently replied

"But, I was told my body isn't as old as theirs." -Sam

"Correct again. But, as I said before your body I servo crafted. Your spark however is all you."-Primus

Lightbulb moment- "So its like Royalty lineage. The lines to a throne or something. That's why Optimus was terrified and so were the others! I outrank everyone by being declared your 14th Prime!" Sam gasped having finally clicked

Primus nodded, "Yes. Now let me explain something else as I know you are going to ask. Optimus made himself at your mercy as it is a crime punishable by death to falsify being a Prime. Optimus was never truly declared in the Temple as he should have been with Megatron. It could have been seen as falsifying a claim. Optimus wanted to take the blame all his own even though it would have been in your rights to kill his supporters and Megatron." 

Sam sat in the palm of the large Servo, he had a hologram of his human form here and it helped sometimes when memories became to much. "So, I still out rank him though? And everyone else?" he said in disbelief

Primus nodded again, "Yes, even Sentinel is below you. You technically, rule Cybertron. You are above the so called Senate and your word is instantly law and recorded. The Senate has no power over you." 

Sam thought of Lord of the Rings, "You have no power here." lol. 

Primus chuckled, "That is correct for everyone else. But it will be dangerous, many will try to get close to you for personal gain, to kill you or anything. Trust few but you do have all you need to help you. I trust you, so did your friends." 

Sam gave a sad smile, thinking about his Autobot friends, even Wheelie and Brains. 

Sam, even though a few things were explained, was still mad as hell. He had his mothers temper after all and her metal bat. "I am still pissed at you for doing what you did." He said and made his moms famous bat materialize in the plain they were in. Anything could exist there and he gonna be yelling and smacking Primus while he's at it!

Primus instantly put Sam down and ran for it, a screaming and cussing Sam following him with a metal bat raised. Primus forgot he could let Sam back into the real world, the metal bat was no joke. 

Some where though, far far away in another Galaxy, Unicron was laughing.  
\-----------------  
Just a really short interlude


	10. Maccadam's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title says it all

If you want Paradox with somebot vote!!! We got 1 vote Optimus, a vote for Bee and a vote for OptimusxMegatronxParadox. More ideas, more votes!!  
\------------------------------------------  
Paradox was having so much fun. Jazz was good but Paradox was better. When he would spot Jazz first he would wait and see how long it was till Jazz spotted him, and then run again. Paradox had hid behind a few buildings, roofs, mechs or femmes, and even walked behind Jazz a few times. It helped that the Matrix was covering his tell tale signiture from everybot as then he would get swarmed or something. 

\---TIME SKIP----  
Paradox reached Maccadam's Oil House. It was in a lower part of the city but with a little help from the Allspark and the Matrix, with a small transwarp jump from one of the original Primes, he got there in record time. (Maccadam's is not in Simfur) far from it in fact. 

Paradox entered and was happy that there were only about 10 bots here, and plenty of seats. He chose a table in the corner and soon a menu popped up. He hoped that Jazz would follow the map he sent after he transwarped. But, Paradox was hungry and he decided (after much excitement from the original Primes and the Allspark) to get a few rust sticks, an oil cake, a medium grade energon mixed drink, and a few odds that the others nominated. 

Then came the subject of money, he got pointed to his subspace and saw a chip in it. Apparently a money chip (called Shanix or credits both are used). He paid with ease and began the wait.   
\----4 hours later----  
Paradox finally saw Jazz come in. Jazz was carefully looking around until he spotted him sitting down in the corner. Jazz didn't move, Paradox made a 'come over and sit' motion with a servo and Jazz walked calmly over and sat down. 

"So, did you have fun Jazz?" Paradox asked as he nibbled a rust stick; they were pretty good. 

"How do you know my designation?" Jazz asked straightening up 

"I know many things." Paradox ate the last bite of his rust stick and motioned to the other treats that were on the table, "Have some, I got more than enough to share." 

Jazz hesitated but took an oil cake and started to eat it. "I ordered a drink for you as well, it should be coming soon." Paradox mentioned idly 

Said drink appeared not a click later. It was a regular medium grade cube. "I had no idea what you liked so just got a basic cube." Paradox admitted

"Thanks, for that." Jazz replied

"So, I have ta thank ya for the help with Optimus and Megatron. Sentinel never did the Temple declaration for them obviously." Jazz said but was refraining as well

"Speak your mind, Jazz you are able to." Paradox replied seeing the former TIC's processor's turning

Jazz stopped eating and got serious, "You could have killed my Prime and his Protector. It was within your rights and power. You knew who we were and what we planned in that event. We love Optimus and Megatron with full sparks. And they love us in return. Megatron's love is in his own way granted but he is fiercly protective, and Optimus loves openly and without hesitation. When we saw what Optimus was doing we feared for his life and Megatron's. Optimus basically ordered us not to intervene and Megatron was sending the plans and such for extraction of Optimus if need be. But, you didn't you actually got down on your knees and...." Jazz stopped there, the emotions were overwhelming 

Sam grew sad and placed a servo on the tense shoulder and gave a squeeze, "I understand.." he started but Jazz replied hotly, "NO! You don't. We expected you to kill him or even exile him. Pit, even to do it to Sentinel and Megatron as well. When you gave your titles and when you said you were Primus's 14th Prime...we were shocked and in awe but in fear. No one knew Primus created a 14th Prime, but it rang true when the Allspark glowed and we could feel the power in your voice and frame. But we thank you. All of us thank you for sparing our Prime and Protector. Proclaiming them and helping them." 

Paradox sighed and gave a sad smile, "I shouldn't have had to." Which was true but things had happened and had to be fixed before everything went to pit (again).

Now, both drank from their cubes and sat in a peaceful silence.   
\-----------------------------------  
Alright had to get this out of my head, hope its ok and will continue later! I am on a roll!!!


	11. The Park

Votes are so far at: 1 vote Jazz, 3 vote OptimusxMegatronxParadox, 2 vote Optimus, 1 vote Bumblebee,   
And to clarify this is like an endgame type deal but could be dating at some stages. This will be far into the future!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Well Primus got his revenge for the bat shaped dent on his helm. It was nearing the lunar cycle but there were plenty of people still out. Paradox had wandered and let himself rest at the equivalent of a park on earth. There were sparklings, younglings, old and young mechs and femmes. Some playing games some reading a data pad, walking, or just talking. Paradox let himself sink into the peace and calm that was in the area. He opened his mind and spark to the feeling and energy. His optics were closed in a meditative like state. Primus struck. 

\------LATER-----  
Paradox was sitting cross legged on the ground, covered in sparklings and younglings crawling over his frame. He was going to kill Primus. Primus laughed. 

\----How it happened----  
Paradox's eyes were closed and Primus let his Prime's field be felt by a group of younglings and sparklings to feel it. The children all stiffened and looked to the calm and tall mech sitting not far away. Curiosity peaked and soon they all walked towards the mech in question. He was so big! Even sitting down! A few started to touch his legs, one touched the arm and the other touched a servo. 

Now the mech was sitting on the ground cross legged. He was a stable climbing object. He wouldn't sit other wise but to play! They soon started to chirp, whirr, and click eagerly and proceeded to climb over the mech and play on and all over him. It was a touch to his sword that snapped his optics opened. 

Surprised, the mech was startled but didn't jostle the young ones off, he sighed and let them crawl and play with him. 

Pardox 1 Primus 1

\-----PRESENT---  
Sam loved kids. He really did. Babysitting Annabelle was fun when he did it (not around 'mother hen' Ironhide of course). He missed them all. The mech heaved a sigh and proceeded to tickle the platting of a sparkling that was on his leg. Soon a youngling got tickled by the other servo. It soon became a tickle war, with Paradox losing.

Now, being a Prime or Protector will have a certain presence to them. It depends on the mech of course but generally a feeling of power, calm, and something else (mainly Primus).   
This presence was hidden away after Paradox left the temple. This presence that Primus was having come out again. It had to be done. The people had to get used to him and after all this was going to be a long road, and with him being the highest ranking Cybertronion (after Primus of course), the people needed to be calm around him. 

So, slowly , very slowly Primus let the True Prime's presence be felt by those around him. It didn't take long. Mechs and Femmes stopped to stare at the mech that was playing with the sparklings and younglings. There was no threat. But, the creators or the caretakers that were there were starting to call for their charges or children back quickly, old and young were starting to stare. 

Paradox stopped playing with one rambunctious youngling and noticed the creator (Allspark gave the intell); a very old looking mech, stop and lower his optics and hesitantly walk forwards, gesturing to the youngling, giving a few beeps and clicks in fast succession. Paradox sat up and led the youngling by the servo to the worried mech. When they got within servo shaking distance, Paradox towering over the mech that was about Jazz's height, the youngling happily scampered to the old mech and started to purr and nuzzle the mechs frame. 

"You have a rambuntious sparkling. What is his designation?" rumbled Paradox as he gestured to the youngling that was now standing beside the mech in question 

"H-h-his designation is Swirl, my Lord Prime. I am Whirl." Whirl said in a deep grave voice that hesitated, not looking in the True Primes optics. To scared to do so. 

"That is is good designation for him Whirl. May Primus look after you both." Paradox said and gave one head pat to the sparkling and a nod to Whirl before walking away. 

Paradox needed to fix things, and fast. But he had to start small and make the ripples to start the big changes. 

As Paradox walked away, the mechs and femmes present started talking and whispering all at once. The Prime was so kind, he was gentle with my twins, he played with them, he let them play on his wings! And it kept on coming, but a lasting impression was on Whirl and his youngling Swirl.   
\-----------------  
What do you all think!


	12. Temple chambers and a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well time for bed...berth, Sleep now.

Paradox transformed into his jet mode and flew back to the temple, which was a little calmer but not a lot. However, he was able to fly right in due to a door opening up on the roof for him to fly through. Thank you Allspark. 

Sam was tired. A long cycle, and the lunar cycle had begun a few hours ago. He needed sleep. Recharge. Maybe there was a hotel nearby that he could slee...recharge in? He had the shanix/credits for it. He got slapped upside the helm by the Allspark. Paradox sighed and went to the cube and touched it again letting his mind open up for a conversation.

'stay here' 

"Where would I recharge? Also, what about permission? Stuff like that?" 

'no need. you Prime. logic' 

"There are no rooms here." Paradox mention baffled

'there are not many mind but are. a few are above some below, I want you below and in the chamber directly beneath me.' 

"Needy much?" Paradox grumbled

'No. Possessive of my bearer.' 

At least the Allspark was honest. Paradox sighed and the internal conversation continued as the Allspark gave directions to the chamber directly below itself. As Paradox walked he was given commentary of the various art that was on the walls. Painting all around, showing the original Primes and Primus, or of Unicron and Primus battling. There was also the history of Cybertron painted on the walls, but mostly it was the largest historical events that were painted. Seriously, if you painted a whole history on walls it would never be finished and would take eons to even get past the first few mega cycles. 

In reality it didn't take long to find the chambers the Allspark mentioned and soon Paradox was in the rooms. Holy shit, this could fit like 30 large mechs commfortably or so, Paradox thought as he looked around. The 'living room' had a large couch that was heavy but cushioned well and black in color, two chairs were black as well and just as heavy and cushioned. There was a small kitchen that held an energon dispenser and had a small 'dinning room' that had 5 chairs (all well built and ornately decorated). Paradox moved on to the berthroom and it was a massive bed/berth that was fortified to carry a lot of weight...""Multiple bodies for interfacing"" mentioned the Allspark happily 

If Paradox could sweat drop he would have. The berth was easily wide enough for him and tall, perfect to move around on. The cushions were white in color and what looked to be a few heated blankets in dark blues, purples, and grays. Pit, even a few pillows that were decorated as well with sewing details. ""Only the best for our chosen."" sent the Matrix. 

"You all realize that Optimus and Megatron should have these rooms right?" whispered Paradox as he stared around

"Not ready yet, getting there true but need more guidance. Not found, Earned." replied the Matrix hotly 

"Calm down, damn." muttered Paradox as he went to the washrack, which was a perfect size for him. Multiple nozzles and shower heads, the main shower head was right above and was big enough to get over his frame, there were 4 others that were placed around the inside and at different angles and heights, to get a maximum clean coverage. A few shelves for cleaning supplies or wax even. The drying rack was also right beside it and had vents that sent off hot air but a few towels were placed on a shelf. Very fluffy towels. 

Paradox gave a sigh, He needed to sleep...yesterday. 

He took off his sword and shield placing them on a rack carefully. He easily got into the berth and went deep into recharge. 

\-------------DREAM SCAPE__-_----_---_________---

Sam was sitting once again in the large palm. "Did you have a nice adventure?" asked Primus cheekily

"Yes I did, but if you didn't ruin it! No one would have ran off or started that bowing thing!" snapped Sam crossing his arms

Primus shrugged, "It had to be done. Also, you are going to get swarmed tomorrow early in the cycle." 

Sam laid down and groaned, "No sleep ins? This sucks." 

Primus chuckled, "Part of being a Prime, be available for your people, but still looking after yourself." 

"Can you give me a heads up on what they want and who they are?" Sam asked as he had his hands over his eyes in exasperation

"Mostly its about yourself and also going to Iacon and into the Prime's Estate there. Among other things. Most of it you will have to figure out yourself." Primus replied and Sam was agreeing until Primus got deadly serious, causing Sam to stand right up, "Tread carefully, when you arrive back in Iacon. Your trip to Maccadam's didn't go unnoticed nor your adventure in the park. No one knows what to think of you yet, most will tread as if you are a ticking bomb; waiting for your ploy and what not. Many of Optimus and Megatron's inner circle of friends will be hesitant and cautious around you. Granted, Optimus and Megatron will be there as well, but still caution is advised; however..." here Primus smiled at Sam and said nuzzling his hair, "Be yourself and everything will be alright."   
=====================  
YAY!! Next Chapter!


	13. Paradox heads to Iacon (again)

Paradox awoke to the Allspark humming in his head happily. It was just a tune that had no lyrics but was still soothing. He wanted to go back to recharge but he remembered Primus's words or warning and encouragement. Also, he was getting hungry. The Allspark agreed with him and encouraged him to get a cube from a compartment and get some energon into his system. Maybe a rust stick as well. Those things were good. 

Anyway, he got his energon and sat on the very comfortable couch and proceeded to try to turn on the TV (not a TV but a holo...something) any who, as Paradox looked for a remote the Allspark turned it on in pity and in having him aware of the news that was currently running. 

Paradox spit his energon back in his cube as he saw the headlines flick across the massive screen, The Allspark was channel surfing. 

____________HEADLINES_______  
"NEW PRIME AT SIMFUR TEMPLE"

"TRUE PRIME: ORIGINAL 14TH CREATION OF PRIMUS"

"PARADOX PRIME: WHERE DID HE COME FROM AND WHY?" 

\-----HEADLINES END----  
The headlines kept changing and coming. Some were nearly the same thing and some were about his performance at the Temple with Optimus and Megatron. The Allspark stopped at a channel. It was Whirl and Swirl! Paradox leaned forward and watched. 

"We didn't know it was Paradox Prime. He was so kind and gentle with our sparklings and younglings." 

"My designation is Whirl and he surprised me. I am happy we have him, no matter where he came from, he showed me he cares in such a short time." 

Paradox smiled happily, he felt really good about playing at the park (Primus was still smug) but Paradox didn't regret it. Now, the problem was what did he do next? Did he just fly to Iacon or something? 

The Allspark nudged him up and waited for him to get out of the chambers and into the main room where it floated. Yep, the Allspark floated. Paradox sighed and got his weapon and shield, placed them on his back and walked out of his rooms. He started to ponder, were there procedures for this? Did he have to have an escort? Drive or fly? Nevermind he hasn't driven yet. 

The Allspark quieted his thoughts and replied, "Don't worry." 

"be happy." replied Paradox cheekily as he remembered the song, ahhh scrap now it was stuck in his helm; but the Allspark seemed amused to the song.

It was only a breem however, as they got done with their conversation. Problem now was what he would have to do to get to the Prime's Palace and the Senate. Allspark gave an idea, "message someone.' Not a bad idea but problem was who? Actually Paradox had Jazz's comm number...he sent a ping. Got one back in the next nano-click.

''''Jazz, I need to get to the Prime's Palace and Senate. Would you be able to help me?" Paradox asked straight to the point

'''Sure, ma mech. I can swing tha'. Everyone here has been......eagerly awaiting your arrival.'''' Jazz was hesitant on that sentence

"What's wrong?" -Paradox annoyed now

"Everybots nervous. You have been on the news non stop and every caste nows about you by now. Lots of the lower castes and middle are faintly hopeful as you played with that group in the park. But, the more higher ranked are unsure and wanting to see if manipulation is your game or if they can manipulate you. Also, Optimus and Megatron's supporters are still geared to flee if necessary.''Jazz replied with hesitated honesty

"...I procalimed them both. They should be fine along with their supporters. (except Sentinel)''' Paradox muttered the last bit to himself. 

"They don't believe meh'. Can't blame them. However...." Jazz stopped 

Paradox gave mental nudges to continue. 

"You need to speak with Optimus one on one along with Megatron. Megatron is being a creator turbohen right now but Ratchet is worse. Optimus is stressed out about all this, he is working himself into glitching hard and Ratchet ain't happy nor is Megatron...actually no one is. So, yes come over here and talk to them." Jazz spoke again

Paradox sighed, he knew Optimus worried but he didn't think it was this bad....then again he was told stories from the others of it being possible; also when he broke his leg that sent Optimus into mother hen mode. He sighed, "Alright, tell them I am on my way right now and will fly there." 

Jazz sent a conformation ping. The comm was silent. Now, to get going. 

Paradox walked the halls toward the entrance and had to calm down a few mechs and femmes that went into panic attacks at seeing him. This was going to take a while to fix. 

After a good 30 minutes, he was out the doors and into the light. He sighed happily and walked down the steps, he ignored the stares and the bowing as he walked but when a young mech came forward (middle caste-Matrix provided the info) with a crystal flower as an offering, Paradox smiled and gladly took it. "Thank you for the gift, young one." he replied and put his servo on the mechs cheek and gave a chaste kiss on the forehead (forehelm?) in acceptance and as something to give back. The mech went stock still in shock. Everyone stared as the Prime placed the crystal flower behind an audial fin as decoration. 

With that Paradox took flight. Only after a click did he realize he probably shouldn't have done that.


	14. HELP!!!!

Calling all fans!!! I need immediate assistance! I never named Paradox's sword or shield, this is important to my story! Need help naming them both!

Thanks,  
CrazyGlitch


	15. Prelude to Justice

It was chaos. Straight up CHAOS! When Jazz ended his comm with the still largely unknown Prime, we went and told his Prime and Lord that he was coming right away. He should have broke the news more gently. He should of said, "Hey, Paradox Prime is willing and wanting to meet ya both. He will be arriving soon." what he said was, "Paradox Prime is on his way here now." Jazz sighed, sometimes he wondered why. 

After Jazz said that Paradox was coming, the whole group that was in attendance stood stock still: Ironhide, Ratchet, Megatron, Optimus, Bumblebee, Barricade, and Prowl, plus himself of course.

"We need to prepare for his arrival. Set up rooms for him to recharge in. Everybot needs to be cleaned up..." Prowl started listing but was slowed by his brother Barricade

"Prowl. Calm down. Paradox Prime appears to be a chill mech (just very intimidating and dangerous), but chill. We might not have to go through much trouble." Barricade said as he placed a servo on his brothers shoulder plate. Prowl just sighed. 

Optimus replied, "We need to be honest. He can easily tell if we are lying and he can hear our comms..." Prowl muttered out, "Security risk"

Megatron glared, "We still have the plans in place. I can distract him if need be and you, Optimus will run for it with your mechs and mine. I intend to end this if it gets nasty and if I die, so be it." 

Jazz, "It ain't gonna go like that. The Prime wants to meet us and it is in his right to be here anyway." Lift pede, insert into mouth.

That got everyone tense again, Jazz continued, "He declared ya both, ya idiots. Why would he kill you?" There was a pause, Jazz continued, "Also, you know I talked to him at Maccadam's, he wanted honesty in the answers. He's cool." That was the last word, then Prowl started on his tangent again. 

Optimus though was deep in thought, thinking back to Paradox Prime's servos on his face, the feeling of being safe, and welcomed. The strange optics the 14th Prime had but a hidden danger that was behind the optics, ever present and waiting. That was what had Optimus worried, and Megatron worried as Optimus told him his thoughts. But, everyone decided it would be best to get cleaned up and get ready to receive Paradox Prime.

It was the thoughts of another that would truly matter...

Hatred was filling the spark...

The choice had been made....

Primus cried bitter tears.


End file.
